


Cody Lawrence Underwood

by Bestboiuwu



Series: Program//Users Swap AU [1]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: The Programs are Users and the Users are programs! When Cody/Clu1's games get stolen, he goes on a quest to get them back and gets sucked into a computer! It is 1:00 am this summary is lackluster
Relationships: Tron/Yori (Tron)
Series: Program//Users Swap AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040874
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No Clu1 centric work is complete without doing due diligence to Quantum27. Not o ly did she coin the idea of referring to Clu1 as "Codefied" to differentiate his from Clu2 (which is totally where the name Cody comes from), She also wrote some Lovely fics about him that. basically coined his fannon characterization. you are obligated to check them out.

"I need a favor."

"What? What kind of 'favor'?"

"I've been fired."

"Fired?"

"Yes, fired."

"Well. What did you do?"

"I didn't  _ do  _ anything. Why does everyone always assume I'm doing things?"

"Because you usually are, 'doing things'."

"Wh- God, okay. Yes, I do  _ things. _ Outside of work hours, I do  _ things.  _ Hacker things, of questionable legality. But you  _ know  _ me. I do my job. ENCOM  _ knows _ that I do my job. And I do it  _ well. _ So  _ why  _ was I fired?"

"I don't know. Why were you?"

"Pentecost. I think- it  _ has  _ to be Pentecost. I had some files. Games, mostly. They just went missing. Now our beloved Marcus Carlisle is taking  _ credit  _ for them."

"He stole your games?"

"Yes. Exactly."

A sigh. "What do you want me to do, Cody?"

"I need a terminal. You have access to the building after dark, right? The laser bay, at least? If I can recover the files there would be evidence. If I can get into the system- If I could just  _ find  _ them-"

"Find them  _ how _ ? You know Pentecost- he's hidden the information  _ deep,  _ if it even still exists. You can't just waltz in and boot up the computer without some kind of plan."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Yes. Dozens. We could call up Tron."

Cody squirms a bit in his seat. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"Cody, it's literally his  _ job  _ to know what's going on in the system. He has dozens of diagnostics and regulation programs."

"hhhhhhhh fine. fine. But is he gonna give me that Look?"

"I can't control what my boyfriend does."

Cody lets out a noise of discomfort.

"Don't be like that. You're an adult. You can handle being in a room with a death glare for five minutes."

" _ Can  _ I?  _ Can  _ I Yori?"

"Yes."

"( _ I'm pretty sure I'll die.)"  _ He mutters under his breath. "Fine. What time are we doing this? Tonight?"

"Jesus, Cody, give it a day? I still have to talk to Tron. Not to mention the fact that it is like, midnight."

"Who cares?? We have to do it at night, anyway." he lets out a puff of air. "Okay. What time tomorrow?"

"I'll call you."

"Yori?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

_ click. _

The phone call ends.


	2. Chapter 2

The next 24 hours are. Anxious.

Anxious as in the normal amount of anxious. Anxious as in he's used to anxious. But still. Anxious.

After the lovely game of trying to decide between 'I am already anxious and caffiene on top of that is a bad idea,' and 'we are doing this late at night and I cannot be falling asleep' He lands on if caffienated tea, but no coffee.

He's got his feet up on his desk, a mug in his hand, and his attention is flipping between his computer, the mug, and the two dozen books he has piled up around him, and back to the computer again.

He's very eager to get this over with. That is, if he  _ does  _ get this over with. He has this feeling, deep in his chest, that something Big is about to happen. Bigger than getting fired. He doesn't know what.

In the meantime, his cat is trying to jump up into his lap.

"Bit, No! I'm Holding hot things!

* * *

"See! See! Yori, I  _ told  _ you!"

Yori snorts. 

"Told you  _ what _ ?" Tron asks curtly, the deathglare in full force.

"It's the  _ Look.  _ The Look of  _ Doom. _ "

"Yori, what is he talking about?"

"He doesn't even know he's doing it. Is it just involuntary? Yori, I think it's involuntary. I think his face just does that on it's own."

"Only to people he doesn't like."

"Great."

Tron huffs. "It's my job to keep hackers  _ out _ of the system. It's hard enough without the company  _ hiring  _ them-"

"Adding you to the already substantial list of people who do not approve of my hobby, got it."

"I don't-"

" _ Boys.  _ We've got a job to do, yeah?"

"Good point. Tron, you got the goods?"

"If you're talking about my monitor program, then yes."

"I am. What's it called?"

"You're not gonna remember it."

"Sure I will. Come on, it's important information."

"AXJDELNRDG1."

"Uh."

"I said you wouldn't be able to remember it."

"Fine, bluff called. So, to review, I head down to Yori's terminal, keep Pentecost's system manager busy long enough for you to boot up, er, AXJE….AXDJL…"

"AXJDELNRDG1."

"Yeah. That."

* * *

"Alright, no one should bug you." Yori says, as they arrive at the terminal. He sets down his bag, a big, canvas thing filled with books and miscellaneous bits of electronics, and settles into the chair. it's softer than the one he has at home.

"I'm going to go check on Tron." Yori says, and then pauses, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm- Yeah."

"Good luck." She gives him a reassuring shoulder touch, and then she's off. It's just him and the computer, now.

Deep breath. 

_ Alright, let's get into it. _

He starts up the computer and gets to work. Shortly after he starts, a bolded text readout apears on the screen.

**CLU.**

"Ah, good ol' Dillinger." Pentecost's systems manager, formerly a rudimentary chess program.

**Trying to hack into the system, are we?**

**Rather unprofessional, don't you think?**

Cody snorts. "This is my profession _. _ " _ Did Pentecost program it to be this smarmy, or did it just turn out like this on it's own? _

**Then perhaps it's time you switched careers.**

Cody stops.  _ Is it responding to me in real time?  _ How was that even possible, how did-

He keeps typing.

**You're causing problems, CLU.**

**Willingly causing problems.**

"Yup, that's me, good ol' problem causer."

**This is your final warning.**

This isn't. Okay. The potential discovery of the world's most intelligent AI is not a problem. This is fine. He has a job to do. It's fine, really, it's fine, he can deal with this later, in the meantime he can keep it busy if he just puts it up against some unwinnable chess games-

It's gone. He tries to pull up the file for the impossible games, and it's gone.

"What-"

**I warned you.**

The Laser fires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I like how this chapter turned out? Maybe! I don't know. Ask me again tommorow. I certainly think there are some Fun Bits and pieces of dialogue that I'm really proud of (honorable mention to "this is my profession", real proud of that one) but I feel like I might be Dooming my self to Cody's characterization being a little bit all over the place. Which, I mean, is fine! He only has like 4 lines in the movie, anyway, so we are collectively as a fandom kind of inventing this man whole. Anyway! Tangent over. Love this boy. He's occupied all my thoughts for the past 48 hours


End file.
